I'm in your heart tonight
by Y2Amber
Summary: [Hairspray 2007][TracyLink oneshot] Tracy had no idea why she had been so stupid and broke up with Link, but knowing what she did wrong, she went to get him back.


**Author's Note**: This is very dramatic! Don't say I didn't warn you. Somehow I came up for this concept, listening to the song _Gone So Young_ by Amber Pacific.  
(Seaweed and Penny are at Link's house because Link,Tracy,Seaweed,and Penny were all over there..if that makes sense)

------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rumbled overhead and I paced my room impatiently. Thoughts ran through my mind a thousand miles a minute.

My hand reached over and tugged at my sleeve and slowly it slid down to my left pointer finger, it felt odd not to have his ring there.

I remembered why it wasn't there. I broke up with him because I couldn't be strong enough to stand all the rumors I had been hearing 24/7 about him, I couldn't be strong enough for the relationship. I still remember how hurt his eyes looked. The phone rang and I ran to it.

--------------------------------

_I never dreamt it'd be this way_

_I've lost any chance for me to say_

_To say that I miss you, say that I love you_

_Will someone please tell me I'm okay_

-------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I hoped with all my might that he was calling to say he wanted me back, but it wasn't him. It was Seaweed. "Hey Seaweed." I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Why'd you do it Tracy?" Seaweed said.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"He's so heartbroken right now, he's just sitting in his room and won't come out, not even to eat. How could you do this to him?" he said

"I-I don't know." By now, my tears were dripping down my chin in a salty waterfall and my voice was choked up.

"Do you think I can talk to him?" I asked softly. There was a pause and I heard grumbling and loud yells.

"I don't think he wants to talk to anyone right now." Seaweed sighed.

"It's all my fault." I sobbed quietly, "Why am I so stupid? Why am I so scared of the things people say, or what Amber says!?"

"Because almost every girl in Baltimore loves him." Seaweed said.

"Seaweed...I still love him, I always will...I don't know why I even did it, I-I'm so lost."

"Well, you still have time..but me and Penny have to go home soon." He hung up and I broke down and sobbed oceans of tears. My mind wandered and I paced my room again, thinking of a way to make it up to him.

My house even felt empty without his presence. The boxes of our pictures was on the floor next to me, I picked one up and saw our smiling faces, it broke my heart into a infinite amount of pieces. How could I do that? Why was I so afraid? I summoned enough courage to walk down the steps, into the rain. I walked down the road, the ran was pouring down on me. I knew so well and I was going to tell him the truth, that I messed up and that I loved him with all my heart. I looked both ways on the road and began to cross the street. Before I could get any closer to my Link, I was hit by a car and I blacked out...

----------------------------

_I wasn't prepared for what's to come_

_A life made of memories gone so young_

_And now I'm regretting all I've done_

_But in your heart know that I'm with you all along_

------------------------------------------

**-Link's Pov-**

I sat in my bedroom, refusing to speak, refusing food, my mind was only focused on one thing. Tracy. My baby, my heart, my everything. How could she break up with me? Her reason didn't make any sense. She knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Seaweed knocked on the door and I knew he was talking to her, I yelled at him to leave me alone and he did. It hurt me to know that I was hurting Tracy, I just wanted to hold her close and love her.

"Link?" I heard Penny call,she pushed open the door and sat down next to me. "You okay?" I just shook my head and she patted me on the back. "She loves you, you know?"

"No she doesn't." I moaned sadly.

"Yes she does. She told Seaweed while I was listening on the other phone."

"Why were you listening on the other phone?"

"...uh...not important..." she paused and stared at me, "What is important is that you love her and that you should go get her." I realized that Penny Pingleton, the girl who wasn't the brightest, was right. She was right, but I had to confess something. "Go get her Link." She pushed me out the door and into the car.

I began to drive, and I drove on and on, and on, until I realized something was wrong. I hit another car and my car spun running into something. I was driving on the wrong side of the lane...

------------------------------

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_I'm in your heart tonight_

----------------------------------------

**-No Ones Pov-**

The phone was ringing nonstop as Seaweed finally picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, obviously very annoyed.

"Is this Mister Christopher Larkin(Link's dad)?" a monotone voice said.

"Um no but he isn't here right now,he's on a business trip"

"Oh well We'd would like to inform you that Mister Link Larkin was in an accident and is here at the hospital, we need you to come sign him out." Seaweed's blood turned cold.

"O-Okay. He's fine isn't he?"

"He's fine...but we also need you to sign some other things.." the lady hung up.

At Tracy's house.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Edna answered the phone tiredly wondering who would be calling this late.

"Is Mrs Edna Turbland there?" the same ladies voice said again.

"Um yes this is her" Wilbur came walking over by Edna. Her face paled as she clicked the off button and stared at Wilbur.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur said.

"Tracy." He whispered. "Our little girl. She's in the hospital." Edna said as Wilbur's eyes widened. Then the door busted open and Seaweed and Penny were standing there.

"Mr and Mrs.Turnblad,Link's in the hospital..where's Tracy!?" Penny yelled.

The four of them drove to the hospital and saw Link sitting there, tears dripping down his face as he waited for them.

-----

_I never thought that this could go_

_And take me away from all I know_

_And leave me to think I'm on my own_

_But your love will take me, you were the one..._

_...Who sat through nights_

_You held me tight_

_And made sure I'm okay_

_And I thank you for the love you gave to me_

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_I'm in your heart tonight..._

--------------

"Link? What happened?!" asked Penny and Seaweed.

"Where's our daughter?" Edna and Wilbur ran to the receptionist and she pointed to the room, they darted into it. Link couldn't look at Penny, he couldn't look at any of them.

"Link? What's wrong?" Seaweed said.

"Tracy. I hit a car. I spinned out of control and hit Tracy. She has it worst than me." Seaweed helped him up and together they walked to Tracy's room. Edna and Wilbur were looking at her with a paled expression.

"Link...what happened?" Wilbur asked quietly.

"Penny made me go drive, I was going to tell her I had taken my sleeping pills and I was drowsy." His voice cracked and Edna hugged him tightly.

"This is so wrong." Seaweed whispered.

"I know. It's all my fault." Link said, "It's all my fault she's here...why did I let her leave in the first place?"

"Male pride." Wilbur responded solemnly. Tracy stirred and they all left Link in there with her alone. She blinked and her vision became clear to Link. She noticed a bunch of wires hooked up to her.

"L-Link...what happened?" she asked thickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating. "A car hit me..It made hit you with my car, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" he grabbed her hand and sobbed into it.

"It's not your fault Link." She whispered tiredly, "I was going to go see you."

"I was going to see you."

"I wanted to say-" she breathed. Then she gave a shaky laugh, "How ironic, we were both going to see each other when this happened..."

"What did you want to say?" Link asked quietly.

"That I love you a lot, and that I was an idiot to let you go." She said slowly, her breathing slowed down.

"Don't leave me." He said, "Tracy no! you leave me!"

"I won't Link. I promise." She held onto his hand and stared at him. "I love you and I won't leave." She took another breath and kissed his hand.

"Promise me you won't leave me Trace!" Link said desperately.

"I won't." she said shortly, "I promise." She smiled dimly at him and kept her hand on his. "I won't leave you..."

-----------------------

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_And if I should fall, I know you're waiting_

_And if I should call, I know you're there_

_If ever you cry just know_

_I'm in your heart tonight..._

_I'm in your heart tonight..._

------------------------

Sorry it was sad! I was in a mood for something like this today. :(


End file.
